1. Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to articles (e.g., shoes, boots, braces, and other wearable articles) that use tightening systems (e.g., lacing systems), and more particularly to articles that include a tightening mechanism that is at least partially concealed or protected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although various lacing systems are available for use in connection with various wearable articles, existing lacing systems suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some lacing systems include an exposed lace tightening mechanism, which can be visually unappealing. Also, during contact sports and some other uses, the exposed lace tightening mechanism can be damaged or unintentionally actuated (e.g., loosened). Accordingly, there persists a need for lacing systems that include a concealed or protected lace tightening mechanism.